


故园风雨后

by luciano0416



Category: Football - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 19:43:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciano0416/pseuds/luciano0416
Summary: 漫长沉默、蹉跎岁月和少年如顷刻





	故园风雨后

拉莫斯隔着球员通道用余光看到了那个久违的人。

玻璃珠一样好看的眼睛正灼灼地看向他，他却只能低头装作拉紧外套的拉链来躲避他的目光。多久没见了呢，拉莫斯想，他好像又瘦了。

比赛开始，球员入场，那个人一溜小跑过来和他拥抱，“Sese,我想你了。”他身上的味道和以前一样，像一颗雨后的植物，沾着露水和新鲜的阳光。

“赫苏斯,你也加油。”很多话涌到他嘴边，到头来却也只说出了这一句。

皮斯胡安球场的嘘声像他每次来的时候一样铺天盖地，而他也早已学会了麻木着忍受这一切。终场哨响，3-0，他们还是输了。没什么好说的，是他们自己整体的状态问题罢了。拉莫斯这样想着，摸着受伤的眉骨准备默默下场。

“Sese！”塞维利亚的队长像个小孩子一样突然窜到了他面前，踮起脚抱住了他，在他耳边轻轻地说“Sese,老地方见。”

是夜，塞维利亚的某个小酒馆里，踢踏的舞步应和着自由的鼓点，血红色的裙摆扭动如火山里爬出的炙热熔岩。“果然还是塞维利亚的弗拉门戈最好看吧。”坐在角落里沉浸在表演中的皇马队长被这句话拉回了思绪，来晚的人拉出椅子，熟稔地坐在他身旁。

“赫苏斯,我实在不应该来。”他深深地叹了一口气。

他没有得到回答。赫苏斯凑了过来，蓝灰色的眼睛带着雾气，带着小孩子一样的懵懂和执着，双唇是泛着诱人光泽的水红色。他伸出手抚摸着拉莫斯眉骨上的伤口“还疼么。”

拉莫斯别开脸，他觉得喉咙莫名干渴，他开始悄悄地吞咽着口水。渐渐的，抚摸伤口的手变了味道，赫苏斯的双臂环住了他的脖子，湿热的呼吸打在他的颈侧，一个吻落在了他的纹身上，“赫苏斯,不要这样。”拉莫斯艰难地推开他。

“Sese,你不想我么。”赫苏斯仰头看向拉莫斯，带着祈求和倔强，像一个讨要糖果的孩童。他的手伸进拉莫斯的两腿之间，感受到了他勃起的欲望。他的脸涨得通红。而赫苏斯露出了了纯真而狡黠的笑容。“已经很晚了，Sese,今天不要回去了，去我家吧。”欲望如海水一般将他淹没，赫苏斯的声音像塞壬一样蛊惑他撞上礁石，再沉入海底。

拉莫斯忘记了他是怎么到赫苏斯的家里的，他自然也忘了口袋里当晚返回马德里的机票。他把赫苏斯抵在墙上，含住了他的玫瑰花瓣一样的唇，拉莫斯的手链划过他骨肉匀停的身体，冰凉的触感让他打了一个激灵，"赫苏斯"拉莫斯轻声地念着他的名字，把他抱到了床上。

拉莫斯的护身符项链垂落在赫苏斯的胸前，赫苏斯亲吻着他眉骨上的伤口，撩起他落至额前的短发，这时候赫苏斯突然想起拉莫斯以前的长发，金色的头发散开如花朵的轮廓，沾着的汗水还是风声，一路向他跑过来。

安达卢西亚热烈的阳光透过窗帘照在了灰色横纹的地板上，逶迤一路的衣服昭示着昨天夜里的情事。

纳瓦斯撑着头看向还在熟睡的拉莫斯。他睡着的时候很安静，只听得见细密绵长的呼吸声。从侧面看他的鼻梁有小小的奇异的弯曲，纳瓦斯知道这是因为他的鼻子反复受伤，做了很多次手术。

拉莫斯眉骨的伤口已经结成了暗红的血痂。不知道梦见了什么，他棕色卷曲的睫毛微微翳动，然后皱起了眉头。

“谁是你足球生涯的第一个朋友？”记者当时这样问着纳瓦斯。

“我有很多朋友，但是…”他稍微顿了顿，“但是我与塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯有着特殊的关系，因为我们很小的时候就一起在塞尔维亚踢球了。”

但其实也并不只是因为这个。他和很多人从小一起踢球，而拉莫斯是特殊的那一个。

他认识拉莫斯的时候，拉莫斯没有这么强壮，没有剪掉长发，甚至没有一个纹身。他顶着一头湿淋淋的金色长发发在球场上不知疲倦的奔跑，像另一个太阳。

拉莫斯很有天赋，但他们所有人都很有天赋。拉莫斯比他们更多了一些东西，对胜利永远无尽的渴望？总是比别人多训练的努力？不怕面对任何事的勇气？对未来明确的规划和正确的抉择？或许都有一点。

他，拉莫斯，普埃尔塔和另外几个人一直玩在一起。那个时候他性格迷糊，总爱丢三落四，今天忘记球鞋放在哪里，明天忘记要带着的衣服，都是拉莫斯和普埃尔塔一直在照顾着他。队里的其他人都嘻嘻哈哈地说他们是他的“爸爸”和“妈妈”。

说起来，其实他比拉莫斯还要大上几个月，但仿佛拉莫斯更像是他的哥哥，尤其当青春期的拉莫斯越长越高，他和拉莫斯说话都要稍微仰着头的时候，这种感觉就更强烈了。

拉莫斯习惯于保护他，他习惯于依赖拉莫斯。在所有人看起来都是这样的。但是他知道，拉莫斯习惯于保护所有人，而他只习惯于依赖拉莫斯。

青年队不像成年队要频繁地在不同的城市甚至不同的国家比赛，但还是有一些客场需要他们离开塞维利亚，离开西班牙。每到这个时候他的心里就会有极大的不安，这个怪毛病让他感到羞耻和无奈。

因为他和拉莫斯之间的关系，在这个时候拉莫斯总是和他分到一个房间。“这没有什么，赫苏斯。”拉莫斯总是这样安慰着他，“每个人都有自己的小毛病，你瞧我，我现在还没有通过上上上学期的学科考试。”

“这不一样。”他靠在拉莫斯的怀里，“你知道我有多想进国家队，但我这个毛病会让我和国家队说永别。”

“瞎说。”拉莫斯伸出手揉了揉他的短发，“你进国家队我也会进国家队啊。”拉莫斯起身把两张床并上，“我会一直照顾你。”拉莫斯把他拽到了床上，盖上了被子，然后从背后抱住了他，拉莫斯知道这样可以让他减轻恐惧，“放心，我一直在你身旁。”

拉莫斯闻上去像一个刚晒过太阳的猫咪，他在这样温暖的气息里终于安心地沉沉睡去。

纳瓦斯十五岁的时候认识了拉莫斯。十六岁成了他在塞维利亚最好的朋友。到了十七岁，在陌生的客场酒店里，在未知的恐慌中，他所依赖的，也只有那一个怀抱。

他们像两棵小树，一起在彼此的视线里逐渐成长。拉莫斯总是伸出枝叶替他遮风挡雨，提供阴凉。只是这枝叶不知道什么时候从他的头顶，钻到了他的心中。

他开始在拉莫斯的怀里咂摸出了不太一样的感觉，和之前一样的安适，和之前不一样的诡异的心跳加速，还有莫名其妙的耳根发热。他懒得去想也不敢去想，他把这一切都归咎于他们长大了，然后把这些感觉强硬地压抑下去，打包放在心房的角落里，等着它们自己褪色，蒙尘。

很快的，因为优异的表现，他和拉莫斯几乎同时被召进了一线队，他们有了更大的平台，有更多的人认识了他们。他们开始在有着几万名观众的球场上比赛，开始学会如何作为一名真正的职业球员。

他也开始越来越害怕，他比谁都清楚，安达卢西亚留不住他们的小太阳。拉莫斯太耀眼，塞维利亚这一方小天地他乐得留下，但却拘不住拉莫斯。

这种害怕终于在拉莫斯在对着当时巨星云集的银河战舰进球时达到了顶点。少年意气，飒沓流星，他的光芒已经遮挡不住，他合该站在世界中央。

皇马比他想象的来得更快，很快就传出了拉莫斯转会的绯闻。那些天他总是握着手机，像是在等待一个判决。

当一串熟悉的号码闪烁在他的手机屏幕上时，他突然觉得有些自虐的痛快，“好吧，终于来了”，他想。

“赫苏斯，今天晚上能来一下老地方么，有些事情要和你说。”拉莫斯嘶哑的声音里带着一点鼻音。

“老地方”是他们成年之后经常一起去的小酒馆，里面时不时的有弗拉门戈表演，有时候拉莫斯也会上去跟着跳两段。其实拉莫斯除了学习之外，别的兴趣很多，也都做得不错。他会跳弗拉门戈，会打手鼓，会唱歌，画画也还不错，后来甚至学了一点纹身。

“就算他不当球员，去做别的职业，也会是出色的那种。”纳瓦斯摇晃着手中的酒，默默地想着。然后他听到了对面那个眼睛红肿，有些醉了的少年在和他说，对不起，赫苏斯，我要去皇马了，对不起。

那一瞬间纳瓦斯有些无措，因为拉莫斯在和他说对不起。他知道拉莫斯早就有着这样的目标，也有着他自己的规划，职业球员为自己谋一个更好的未来理所当然。这些事他很早就懂了，拉莫斯也懂。所以拉莫斯虽然难过，虽然不舍，却没有和俱乐部说对不起，没有和球迷说对不起，也没有和任何队友说对不起。但是现在，拉莫斯红着眼眶，艰难地和他说，对不起。

好像是第一次，他们两个的角色反了过来，拉莫斯倒在他身上，寻求着一个拥抱。拉莫斯心里无比清楚，他的人生在此处割裂，曾经风中猎猎的红白球衣成为历史，而安达卢西亚的阳光不再照耀他。拉莫斯嘴上对纳瓦斯说着对不起，心里对故乡说着再见。

拉莫斯勾住了他的脖子，另一只手擦掉了他眼角的泪水，“这么美的眼睛不该流泪。”拉莫斯憋出了一个生硬的笑容，“我的小矮子，以后要照顾好自己。”说着拉莫斯捧起了他的脸，蹭着他的唇，然后与他交换了一个带着浓烈酒味的吻。

他心如擂鼓，骤然清醒了过来。他心里很清楚，不管对于多么亲密的朋友，这都超过了。但是等他想要计较起来问个明白的时候，拉莫斯已经倒在他肩头沉沉睡去。

拉莫斯的金色长发细细碎碎地散落在他颈边，挠得他心里又痒又麻，不要多想，他反反复复地告诉自己，然后深深地叹了一口气。

创纪录的身价，耶罗的四号球衣。如果这一切还不足以佐证拉莫斯引发的震动有多强烈，那就再加上塞维利亚球迷铺天盖地的谩骂。

拉莫斯很多次皱着眉头向纳瓦斯抱怨，“真的不明白他们为什么这么针对我，明明从塞维利亚走的人那么多。”拉莫斯不满地嘟囔着。

“得了吧Sese,你知道的。”纳瓦斯每次都摸着拉莫斯的头无奈地微笑。有多爱，就有多恨。拉莫斯的热情热血，暴烈决绝都来自于安达卢西亚。他怎么会不了解这里的人与他血脉相连的脾气。

拉莫斯自从转会之后变得越来越忙，他要去学会适应马德里的生活，要学会适应新的大牌队友，要学会面对更多的媒体以及更密集的闪光灯。他适应得很快，没有花很长时间，他就可以和队友打成一片，也更加从容地面对媒体。

可是加入皇马这种球队从来都不是容易的，尤其对于一名还没有满二十岁的毛头小子，即使那个人是塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯。但是拉莫斯从来不说，如同很久之后他不会说他的鼻子断了几次，他为了球队打了几次封闭针，以及承担了多少莫须有的骂名。只要回到公众场合，回到大众的视野里，他就是那个没有任何问题的小太阳。

只有纳瓦斯。只有他听过拉莫斯深夜里无助的话语，只有他听过电话那边传来的压抑的哽咽。“赫苏斯，我想你了。”他的心又酸又软。他的Sese一个人在马德里，现在可能正孤独地坐在地板上红着眼眶给他打电话，但是他的Sese只对着他示弱，只对他露出了强硬盔甲下柔软的皮肤。

渐渐地，纳瓦斯开始习惯身边没有人吵吵闹闹，开始习惯客场比赛时一个人的被窝。而拉莫斯也找到了自己在马德里的位置，不像一开始那样迷茫。

日子在紧张的赛程，和断续的思念中晃晃悠悠地来到了二零零七年。那是他们都不忍回头看的一年。

拉莫斯早在2005年就进入了国家队，他选择了19号球衣。他们共同的好友普埃尔塔也在2006年入选，选择了15号球衣。

而纳瓦斯因为严重的思乡病始终未能进入国家队，普埃尔塔和拉莫斯一个在他身边，一个通过电话联系，一直在试图鼓励他，帮助他解决心理问题。但纳瓦斯心里很清楚，这个问题归根结底还是要他自己挣脱那层茧，自己走出舒适圈。他听着普埃尔塔和拉莫斯和他讲国家队的趣事，碧色的眼睛亮了又暗。

那年的塞维利亚蒸蒸日上，连着拿了两次欧联杯冠军，一个国王杯和西班牙超级杯，甚至还踩着皇马拿下了欧洲超级杯。普埃尔塔的女朋友，一个温柔漂亮的女孩，那时已经怀孕了。

一切都在往好的方向发展，虽然皇马那时候总是有一些麻烦，但纳瓦斯相信拉莫斯不会有问题，因为他的能力，因为他坚韧的心理。所以总的看上去，他们三个都有无限光明的未来。

那天是八月二十五日，一个再平凡不过的比赛日，塞维利亚对阵赫塔菲，就在比赛前普埃尔塔还在正常地热身，还在同纳瓦斯聊天。

然而意外就那样发生了。纳瓦斯忘了那一刻球权在哪一方，忘了那一刻他在球场哪个位置，他只记得，普埃尔塔，就那样倒下了。那一瞬间，他吓得浑身发抖，脊柱冰凉。

是塞维利亚的队友德拉古蒂诺维奇的救治，让普埃尔塔暂时恢复了知觉回到了休息室。纳瓦斯当时满怀侥幸地觉得这个意外很快就过去了，普埃尔塔或许是最近太累，多休息一下就好了，然而几个小时后，等来的却是普埃尔塔在休息室里昏迷被送往医院的消息。

拉莫斯知道了消息马上给他打了电话，“赫苏斯，安东尼怎么样了？”拉莫斯焦急地问。他努力憋着哭腔回答他，“现在还不知道，Sese你别着急，一有情况我就通知你，你先好好准备比赛。”他努力让自己镇定下来，他在急救室外无比虔诚地对众神祷告。

然而几个小时后，当急救室的门打开，他看见的是医生抱歉的脸，和普埃尔塔已经冰冷的身体。那个曾经和他们一起训练，曾经和他们一起打闹，曾经和他们一起梦想过未来的男孩，再也不能对他笑一下，再也不能看他一眼。

那个男孩再过一个月就可以抱到自己的孩子，再过三个月就要过二十三岁的生日。但他永远停在了这里。

他瘫坐在医院的地板上删掉了要拨出去的电话号码，嚎啕大哭。

“小矮子，腿别乱动。”那是拉莫斯在对他说话，他和普埃尔塔一起把他打横抱起来，看向了镜头。1,2,3…

那天阳光真好，三个稚气的少年在无忧无虑地说笑。

这是他经历的第二次离别，他知道他和那个远在千里的煎熬着的男孩一样，不得不接受人生的撕裂，不得不接受面目全非的时光。


End file.
